Shinkenger Reunion
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: What would happen if the other Shinkengers knew that Kaoru met the Gokaigers?
1. Chapter 1

Hi… I was thinking, what would happen if the other Shinkengers knew that Kaoru met the Gokaigers? Well, here's my take on it.

**Pairings!**

**Takeru/Kotoha**

**Mako/Ryunosuke **

**And believe it or not… Chiaki/Kaoru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, Toei does. But I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Kaoru smiled as she stepped into the Shiba house, with Tanba behind her. She had just returned from meeting the Gokaigers. She never would have realised if she hadn't met them in person. That even though they weren't trained to be samurais, but their bond with each other was enough to impress her to entrust them with the Grand Powers of the Shinkengers. Today, the former Shinkengers would finally return to the Shiba house for a reunion after teaming up with the Goseigers. All of them had been very busy.<p>

Kotoha was finishing her last year in High School and would soon be taking her college entrance exams. Mako continued her job as a kinder garden teacher; she also started taking cooking lessons, much to the delight of the other Shinkengers. Genta went to Paris to sell and promote his Gold Sushi, which became famous. He went on the open three more branches in Paris. He still cooks for his customers, even though he has a lot of helpers in the kitchen. According to his customers, this is what makes his restaurant so popular. Ryunosuke had become one of the most popular kabuki actors in Japan, he was very successful. He had also set up a kubuki school to teach young people the art and elements of kabuki. Many aspiring kabuki actors landed roles and many ladies landed jobs as kabuki professors in university, after attending his school. Takeru, surprisingly, started teaching calligraphy to youths, after he saw youths reading about calligraphy. He would have never thought that calligraphy was still popular in modern times. Even Jii thought that it was good a good idea. Since Takeru could interact with other people and uphold ancient traditions and practices at the same time. Chiaki was in his last year in university, he had taken up computer game designing, as he wanted to make and design games that could teach children and adults the art of self-defense and have fun at the same time. He also wanted his fellow Shinkengers to be teachers in the games and help with production. The other Shinkengers surprisingly supported the idea. They weren't fond of video games like Chiaki, but the idea of having a video game like that meant that more people would not think that learning self-defense was useless and boring. Instead it would be fun and interesting. Kaoru smiled at the thought, she would never have thought that Chiaki would have such a huge dream. It was true that he grew in a modern world, but he still upheld the qualities of a samurai, but in a different way from the others. Kaoru thought that it was because of this that she was interested in knowing him more, as they were complete opposites. She was raised in the traditional ways of a samurai, but Chiaki was raised on the modern ways of the samurai. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was attracted to Chiaki, she wasn't sure of the reason either.

Kaoru took her seat on the podium in the Shinkenger's meeting room. Takeru insisted that she be the one to sit there, as she was the 18th head and he was the 19th. Shortly after, the Shinkengers arrived. The Kuroko brought tea for everyone and they made their toasts to each other.

After drinking her tea, Kaoru said. "I met those Gokaigers."

Everyone paused and looked at Kaoru.

"I was worried about them as they were pirates and all. But it looks like my worries were misplaced." Smiled Kaoru.

"Hime-sama, why didn't you tell us they you went to look for them?" asked Kotoha.

"I didn't want to worry you. You guys finally get to lead normal lives, and I didn't want to disrupt them." Replied Kaoru.

"Speaking of which, Genta and I met them too." Said Chiaki.

"Sou, we saw and the heard the Black Cross King's message to the Super Sentai. And we approved them being Super Sentai." Said Genta.

"Satoru, Saki and the Goseigers were there too." Added Chiaki. "I heard it on the news." Commented Mako.

Just then a Kuroko came in and handed Jii a letter. The Kuroko bowed and left.

"Hime-sama, it's for you." Said Jii, and he handed the letter to Kaoru.

Kaoru took it and opened the letter.

* * *

><p>Dear Kaoru-san,<p>

Thanks for entrusting us with your team's Greater Power. Someday, we should have a female sentai warrior get-together. Also, I hope to meet the other Shinkengers. Will, write to you soon to update you on the Zangyack. Thank you.

Ahim De Famille

* * *

><p>Kaoru smiled.<p>

"Oka-san, who was that from?" asked Takeru.

"It's from Ahim De Famille, the Pink Gokaiger." Replied Kaoru.

Kotoha and Mako smiled and silently wished their fellow female sentai warrior good luck.

"Kotoha, how's school?" asked Takeru.

Kotoha's face lit up. "Oh, it's great. I'm learning lots of things and made lots of friends." Smiled Kotoha.

Takeru face softened. He always had a soft spot for Kotoha, but he did not know why. But, it was rather obvious to other Shinkengers that Takeru had a crush on Kotoha and vice versa.

"Mako-san, what about you?" asked Kotoha?

"I'm great, I've been taking cooking lessons. When I get better, I cook dinner for everyone ok?" Replied/asked Mako.

Everyone paled at Mako's comment of her cooking dinner, but nodded.

"Hime-sama, what about you?" asked Kotoha?

"I have been monitoring the movement of the Zangyack and the Gokaigers." Replied Kaoru.

"Demo, how did you meet them?" asked Chiaki?

"Tanba had been reporting to me about them, when i heard that they were looking for a samurai. I decided that it was time to meet them in person." Replied Kaoru.

"What did you do?" asked Takeru?

"At first I had a duel with Joe, the Blue Gokaiger. And if I won, I would have the Shinkenger Ranger Keys back. But, for some reason even though they claimed to be pirates, but they were a rather interesting bunch. The captain took the hit for the blue one, and the others took turns to take care of him. The crew had a very close bond with each other. The red and blue ones, had a close relationship, just like Takeru and Ryunosuke. The yellow one was rather impatient, but she cares for her team-mates and never gives up. The green and pink were more of the kinder ones, but when their comrade was injured, they wasted no time to help and weren't rough as the others. In a way, they reminded me you guys. Even though they weren't trained to be samurais, but they bond with each other was so deep, that I felt that it was alright to entrust them with our greater powers." Said Kaoru, closing her eyes thinking back the memories.

Takeru and Ryunosuke blushed, while Mako and Kotoha giggled and Chiaki and Genta snickered. And Kaoru chuckled.

"Mako not you too." Stuttered Ryunosuke. As the other laughed at his expense.

Takeru on the other hand was also laughing at Ryunosuke's expense. He knew Ryunosuke did not like to be praised alongside him or Kaoru. He did not mind being praised by his _mother._

Chiaki was snickering at a very flustered Ryunosuke. He stole a glance at Kaoru. Initially he hated Kaoru, since she was the one that chased Takeru away. But later, he learned that she wasn't an uptight person. She was raised by Tanba, who influenced her. According to Takeru, she blamed Tanba for making her like that. He began to have a soft spot for her, after going to collage he never actually kept in contact with her. All his updates came from Takeru, whom he contacts frequently. His thoughts were interrupted by Mako, who suggested that they take a photo together. Tanba asked, more like ordered, a Kuroko to take the photo for them. And Mako handed him her camera. Takeru and Kaoru stood at the middle. Chiaki stood beside Kaoru, Kotoha and Mako took the spot in front of Takeru and Kaoru respectively. While Ryunosuke stood next to Takeru. Jii and Tanba stood next to Ryunosuke and Chiaki respectively.

"Say Shinken." Said the Kuroko.

"Shinken!" shouted the group.

Mako took back her camera. "I'll send everyone a copy once I print them."

Everyone smiled and a Kuroko came in to say that lunch was ready. Everyone walked to the dining room to eat. Only Kaoru stayed behind. Chiaki noticed this.

"Hime, aren't you going to eat?" asked Chiaki. "I was just reminiscing about the good old times, before we lost our powers." Replied Kaoru.

"Demo, even though we don't have our powers anymore. We're still a big family." Said Chiaki.

Kaoru smiled. "Arigato Chiaki-kun."

Chiaki blushed. "Oh, the game that I've been working on is finally approved. I want you and the others to take part in it."

"Us?" questioned Kaoru?

Chiaki nodded. "I was going to tell the others about it later."

Kaoru nodded. She was sure that Tanba would disapprove, but it was her decision.

"That great, I thought that you wouldn't want to take part." Sighed Chiaki, stretching his arms.

Kaoru smiled and the two walked towards the dining room, where others were waiting for them. No one commented on why they were late. Otherwise Tanba would have a fit.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? It seems to be a focus on Chiaki and Kaoru. Lol. But, are any of the characters OOC? Please tell, it's been a while since I watched Shinkenger. Also, do you guys want a sequel? I have a feeling that this story needs a sequel, but it's up to you readers to decide. Anyways, please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The sequel's up people! Please read it! **


End file.
